


Baby Stories

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby stories, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer hates when Michael tells stories about his formative years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Stories

“Can you please stop telling embarrassing stories?” Lucifer grinds out.

 

“But Lulu, everyone thinks that stories about little Lucifer are hilarious! Everyone’s laughing!”

 

“Yeah, at me!” Lucifer storms out of the room.

 

“Lulu, wait!”

 

***

 

Michael finds Lucifer pouting in the kitchen and draws him into a little swaying dance. “Get away from me,” Lucifer mumbles.

 

Michael kisses his forehead and spins them around. “But you used to love this when you were a baby angel, Lulu. Remember? When it was just you and me?”

 

Lucifer nods stiffly. “Doesn’t mean I like it now.”

 

Michael smiles gently. “Yeah, you do.”

 

Lucifer shrugs. “Maybe I do.”

 

Michael giggles. “There’s my Lulu. This was the only way I could cheer you up when you were little and you got sad. You’d just hold your arms up and ask me to dance.”

 

Lucifer blushes. “No I didn’t.”

 

Michael frowns. “Lu, it’s cute. I wasn’t telling those stories to embarrass you. I was telling them because I thought that you were adorable when you were small.”

 

Lucifer buries his face in Michael’s shoulder. “’m not cute,” he mumbles.

 

Michael lifts his head. “Yeah, you are. Remember how you promised me you’d always be my sweet little baby angel?”

 

“I grew up,” Lucifer says.

 

“Yeah,” Michael whispers. “But you’re still mine.”

 

Lucifer closes his eyes and lets himself melt into the rhythm of the dance. “I’ll still kill you if you tell another story about how I tried to eat the first photosynthetic lifeforms,” he says after a while.

 

Michael laughs. “I guess the story about how to tried to shade the first land plants with your wings is out too.”

 

“Definitely,” Lucifer growls. 


End file.
